Romeo and Juliet
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Diangkat dari lagu T-Swift yang berjudul Love Story   Ada lagu Selena Gomez juga di dalamnya yang berjudul Fly to Your Heart...  Oh ya, Gratis lirik Dream High!  Buruan baca!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**LOVE STORY © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

Diadaptasi dari lagu **Love Story © Taylor Swift**

Terdapat pula lagu **Fly to Your Heart © Selena Gomez**

I hope you like it, mind to review!

Sakura adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Haruno. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. Tepat di musim semi.

Pesta besar diadakan untuk ulang tahun Sakura. Agar Sakura, bisa kembali tersenyum. Sejak ibunya meninggal, Sakura tak pernah lagi tersenyum. Bahkan bicara pun hanya sepatah dua patah.

Kini Sakura tengah berdiri di balkon istana, menatap pemandangan pesta yang begitu meriah dalam diam. Ia ingin tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa. Banyak yang ia lihat di taman, tempat diselenggarakannya pesta malam itu. Ada banyak tamu undangan dengan gaun-gaun yang cantik dan tuksedo-tuksedo gagah. Begitu cerah di bawah sana, ratusan lampu dinyalakan bersamaan di sana. Di tengah keramaian, Sakura semakin terdiam melihat sosok pria bertuksedo putih yang sangat mencolok dari yang lain, karena yang lain memakai tuksedo hitam. Ia berjalan dengan santai melewati keramaian, dengan terus menatap Sakura. Sakura menatapnya datar. Kini ia berdiri di bawah balkon, ia melempar sebuah kerikil pada Sakura. Sakura menatapnya marah.

"Hello?" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya serta senyum indah dan bercahaya menghiasi wajah pria itu.

Sakura menautkan alisnya. 'Mau apa orang itu?' pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sang raja muncul di samping Sakura. "Siapa kau?" teriak raja. "Kenapa kau melempar putriku dengan batu kerikil?" sambung sang raja.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau! Pergi sana! Jauhi putriku!" teriak sang raja.

Sakura hanya diam.

Sang pria berkata, "aku Uchiha Sasuke! Kau masih ingat Princess Sakura?" ucap sang pria.

Sakura terdiam, ia menatap Sasuke dalam diam, ia berusaha mengingat nama tersebut.

"Kau Uchiha?" teriak sang raja terkejut. "Siapa yang mengundangmu!" bentak sang raja. "Sakura! Masuk! Dia anak Uchiha Fugaku! Aku tak akan terima kau berteman dengannya!" bentak sang raja lagi.

Sakura sedikit tersenyum menatap Sasuke, dan bergumam "this is love story, baby".

Dan beruntung, Sasuke melihat senyum manis itu. Walau sepintas, tapi Sasuke berharap, senyum itu hanya untuknya.

Sakura menjauh dari balkon, ia menatap ayahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan Putri Sakura bertemu dengan Uchiha itu!" perintah sang raja pada para pengawal.

"Baik!" sahut para pengawal.

"Kenapa ayah egois?" tanya Sakura.

Sang raja hanya menatap Sakura dengan amarah. "Pergi ke kamar!" titah sang raja.

Sakura menunduk, air matanya menitik. Dengan lunglai ia menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga istana. Saat akan menaiki tangga, ia berhenti, lalu duduk di tangga tersebut.

"Sasuke" gumam Sakura. Ia mengingat kenangan masa lalunya.

**Flashback.**

Saat itu Sakura berumur 15 tahun, ia duduk di taman istana dengan sang ibu, yang tidak lain adalah ratu. Mereka bernyanyi bersama.

Sang ratu mengeluarkan suara merdunya,

_Watch all the flowers_

_Dance with the wind_

_Listen to snowflakes_

_Whisper your name_

_Feel all the wonder_

_Lifting your dreams_

_You can fly_

Kemudian disambung oleh Sakura sambil menari di depan ibunya yang duduk,

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_You believe you'll find_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_To your heart_

ratu melanjutkan dan ikut menari dengan Sakura,

_Touch every rainbow_

_Painting the sky_

_Look at the magic_

_Glide through your life_

_A sprinkle of pixie dust_

_Circles the night you can fly_

Sakura melanjutkan dan kembali menari,

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_You believe you'll find_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_

_Your soul will find a home_

_You'll be free to spread_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

Ibunya melanjutkan diikuti Sakura sebagai suara latar,

_You can fly_

_To your heart_

_(Fly, fly)_

_Rise to the heights of all_

_You can be_

_(Fly, fly)_

Kemudian mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama,

_Soar on the hope of_

_Marvelous things_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_You believe you'll find_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_

_Your soul will find a home_

_You'll be free to spread_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_you can fly to your heart_

Diakhiri dengan mereka yang saling berpelukan. Sakura sangat menyayangi ratu. Dengan senyum ceria ia mengecup pipi ratu.

"Sakura! Aku mencarimu!" seru sorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya Sakura dengan mimik ngambek.

"Ah~ Sasuke!" sahut Sakura lalu memeluk temannya yang ia cintai ini.

"Kau ini~ susah marah denganmu," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura tersenyum masih memeluk cinta pertamanya.

Sasuke memang laki-laki terbaik bagi Sakura, kerajaan Uchiha dan Haruno memang sangat akrab. Jadi hubungan mereka berjalan lancar.

Satu tahun kemudian, wilayah kerajaan Haruno diserang oleh kerajaan Sabaku. Sakura dan ratu diungsikan ke kerajaan Uchiha.

Saat selesai peperangan, tiba-tiba saat Raja Haruno mengunjungi istana Uchiha untuk menjeput sang ratu dan sang putri. Raja Haruno menemukan sang ratu tergeletak tak bernyawa di taman istana Uchiha. Sejak saat itu Raja Haruno menuduh Raja Uchiha yang telah membunuh Ratu Haruno. Padahal sebenarnya, saat peperangan terjadi ratu memang sudah sakit-sakitan. Ia meninggal karena sakit. Tapi Raja Haruno tak percaya dan menghentikan hubungan dengan kerajaan Uchiha. Sakura ingin menceritakan hal itu, tapi rasanya bibirnya kelu untuk berucap. Ia terlalu shock mengetahui ibunya meninggal.

Sasuke sendiri ingin bersama Sakura saat Sakura sedang bersedih dan terpuruk seperti itu, tapi sayangnya tak bisa, ia tak bisa menyentuh Sakura, menggapai Sakura, memanggilnya saja tak bisa, suara Sasuke seolah hilang saat Raja Haruno menarik Sakura yang mematung dari sampingnya. Sasuke ingin menjadi sandaran Sakura, membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Namun terlambat, tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada Raja Haruno, Sakura telah pergi dan takkan bisa ia lihat kembali. Raja Haruno tak bisa digoyahkan, walau Sasuke berlutut sekalipun.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke istana Haruno, Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung, menatap kosong semua hal. Ingatannya pada sang ibu, tak bisa ia lupakan, tak kan pernah ia lupakan, saat mereka tertawa bersama, bernyanyi bersama, dan sebagainya.

Sehari berlalu, Sakura duduk di bangku taman mengenang sang ibu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat siluwet seseorang di balik pohon, tapi Sakura tak beranjak, ia hanya menatap siluwet itu dalam diam.

"Sakura~" panggil siluwet itu.

Sakura menatap hambar orang di hadapannya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi air matanya telah habis. Ia ingin berteriak, namun suaranya serak. Ia ingin berlari, tapi orang dicintainya di hadapannya – berdiri. Dengan senyum orang yang di hadapannya duduk di samping Sakura. Terus menatap Sakura. Hingga lengan kekarnya menyentuh pundak Sakura dan menarik Sakura jatuh di dadanya.

"Menangislah~ di sampingku. Menangislah di hdapanku. Jangan dengan siapapun au perlihatkan air matamu" ucap pria itu.

"Sasuke" gumam Sakura. Setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Kenapa begini?" tanya Sakura diikuti titik air mata selanjutnya yang membuat anak sungai di pipi mulus Sakura.

"Ibumu akan bahagia jika kau tersenyum," ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan hanya itu" gumam Sakura lagi. "Bagaimana hubungan kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan terus berusaha" sahut Sasuke.

Sakura terlelap di dalam dekapan Sasuke, "this is love story" bisiknya.

Sasuke mengelus rambut berwarna soft pink itu dengan lembut, sangat terasa cinta dan kasihnya disetiap ia menyentuh Sakura. Cinta yang sama besarnya dengan yang sang ratu tunjukkan pada Sakura selama ini.

"Sasuke? Bawa aku pergi, ke suatu tempat yang hanya ada kita berdua"

"Tidurlah~"

Tak lama tiba-tiba perajurit mengepung Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura terbangun dan menatap datar para prajurit.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Para prajurit itu menarik paksa Sasuke dan menyeretnya pergi. Sakura terpaku, air matanya yang telah mengering kini jatuh lagi mengairi jejak yang sebelumnya.

Sakura mengejar Sasuke, "jangan pergi! Aku mohon!" pinta Sakura.

Salah seorang prajurit menahan Sakura, "tuan putri!".

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan kembali. Aku janji!" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura terpaku, ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan anak pembunuh ibumu!" bentak sang raja.

Sakura menatap raja tajam, lalu berlari pergi.

_Aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan orang lain!_

_Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menangis di hadapan Sasuke!_

_Bagaimana ini?_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Sakura terus berlari ke kamarnya. Dikuncinya pintu kamarnya. Ia terduduk di depan pintu, ia terus menangis.

"Orang-orang yang ku cintai pergi. Ibu pergi meninggalkanku. Dan Sasuke? Ia juga pergi!" teriak Sakura.

BRUK

Sakura pingsan karena terlalu lelah menerima kenyataan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Sejak saat itu. Ia tak tahu kabar Sasuke dan kerajaan Uchiha. Yang ia tahu, ia akan terus menanti Sasuke. Menanti Sasuke membawanya ke suatu tempat di mana hanya ada mereka berdua.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura kembali menitikkan air matanya, dengan suara terisak ia bernyanyi.

_Watch all the flowers_

_Dance with the wind_

_Listen to snowflakes_

_Whisper your name_

_Feel all the wonder_

_Lifting your dreams_

_You can fly_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_You believe you'll find_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_To your heart_

_Touch every rainbow_

_Painting the sky_

_Look at the magic_

_Glide through your life_

_A sprinkle of pixie dust_

_Circles the night you can fly_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_You believe you'll find_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_

_Your soul will find a home_

_You'll be free to spread_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_You can fly_

_To your heart_

_(Fly, fly)_

_Rise to the heights of all_

_You can be_

_(Fly, fly)_

_Soar on the hope of_

_Marvelous things_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon your star_

_You believe you'll find_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_

_Your soul will find a home_

_You'll be free to spread_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

Lagu yang sama dengan yang ia nyanyikan dengan ratu.

"_you can fly to your heart ..._" lirik terakhir Sakura gumamkan sangat pelan sembari menutup matanya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, ternyata raja sedang memperhatikannya. Dan menangis bersamanya.

Sakura beranjak dari tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ia duduk di depan cermin. Menatap wajahnya yang tadi nampak cantik dengan rias. Tapi kini sudah menghilang. Rambutnya yang tertata rapi kini berantakan. Kemudian Sakura menghamburkan semua benda yang ada di meja riasnya. Kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja tersebut.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian berlari keluar kamar. Dengan mengendap-endap ia keluar istana. Ia menuju taman tempat terakhir kali ia bertemu Sasuke. Tepat di bangku mereka duduk terakhir kali. Ia menemukan Sasuke di sana.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke dan langsung berdiri menatap Sakura yang sangat kacau.

"Sasuke kau akan bawa aku ke tempat di mana hanya ada kita berdua. Kau akan menjadi pangerannya, dan aku putrinya. It's a love story. Sasuke, just say yes" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum namun air matanya terus mengalir.

Sakura menghapus air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang aku bisa. This love is difficult, but you don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess" ucap Sasuke. Lalu ia memeluk Sakura.

Sakura semakin menangis. "Ayahku, melupakanmu! Aku tidak bisa!" isak Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Pulanglah~ aku akan cari cara terbaik" ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kau pulang, kita belum tentu bisa bertemu lagi! Aku ingin kita selalu bersama!" tangis Sakura.

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura, "pulanglah!" bentak Sasuke, ia pun ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak~!" teriak Sakura. Ia pun memeluk Sasuke sangat erat. "Kita akan bertemu lagi – kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Di sini ... tunggu aku di sini," sahut Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati Sakura kembali pulang. Ia terus menatap ke belakang, menatap kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di istana, ia disambut dengan para pelayan yang khawatir mencarinya. "Tuan putri kemana saja?" tanya para pelayan.

Dengan datar Sakura menjawab, "mencari udara segar". Ia masuk ke istana.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Raja Haruno dengan mimik kekhawatiran yang sangat terpancar.

Sakura menatap hambar sang ayah.

"Ini sudah malam, kau ke mana saja?"

"Cari udara segar." Sakura pun masuk kamarnya. Kembali duduk di depan cermin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja rias, lalu memposisikan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya sembari terus menatap pantulan dirinya. Sakura hanya diam.

KREEEKK

"Sakura," panggil Raja Haruno. Sang raja menghampiri Sakura, mengelus rambut soft pink sang anak.

"Ayah sedang apa?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Menunjukkan kasih sayang pada anak ayah. Ceritakan pada ayah, apa yang kau inginkan? Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu" jawab sang ayah.

Sakura tak menyahut, ia hanya bersenandung pelan. "Hmm ... hm ... hmmmmm~ hmm ... hmhmmm ... hmmmm~ hmmm~ hmmmhmmm hhmm ..."

"Sakura~" panggil raja.

Sakura tak menyahut dan terus bersenandung. Seperti tak mendengar apa yang ayahnya katakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tetap tak menyahut.

"Ayah akan lakukan apa pun demi kau," ucap sang ayah.

"Kembalikan kebahagiaanku," gumam Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kembalikan kebahagiaanku!" jerit Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi jarak dengan sang ayah.

"Sakura!" bentak raja.

"Aku ingin kebahagiaanku," tangis Sakura.

"Jangan pinta kau dan Uchiha itu –"

"Sasuke dan keluarganya, bukan mereka yang membunuh ibu!"

"Diam! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Sakura!"

"Aku tahu karena aku ada di sana! Ibu memang sudah sakit-sakitan."

"Diam Sakura! Cukup!"

"Ayah yang tak tahu apa pun!"

"Uchiha berengsek itu sudah meracuni otakmu! Mereka memang picik!"

"Keluar! Keluar dari kamarku!" bentak Sakura. Air matanya kembali menitik. Ia menatap dalam mata emerald sang ayah dengan emeraldnya yang lembut tapi kini berubah tajam.

"Sakura~" sang ayah mendekati Sakura.

Sakura berbalik hadap. Tak mau memandang ayahnya, tak mau memandang hidupnya yang kelam. Karena is sudah memutuskan, bahwa besok akan pergi dengan Sasuke. Dengan kebebasan yang ia impikan. Membentuk keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Raja Haruno pun keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura terduduk di pojokan kamar, ia meringkup di sana dan kembali menangis.

_Ulang tahun?_

_Ulang tahun macam apa seperti ini?_

_Ayah bilang akan melakukan apapun yang ku mau, tapi kenapa? Ia tak bisa merestui hubunganku dengan Sasuke?_

_Ayah juga tak mau mendengar penjelasanku._

"Sasuke ... I feeling so alone now ... please don't go, wait me ..." gumam Sakura. "Aku sudah putuskan semuanya, tunggu aku ..." gumamnya lagi.

Di pagi buta, terlihat seorang gadis dengan dress pendek berlari sendirian. Ia terengah-engah karena menyelinap pergi, hawa yang dingin membuat mulutnya mengeluarkan asap putih.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" gadis berambut pink itu duduk di bangku taman sendirian sambil memeluk tubuhnya karena kedinginan. "Sasuke," gumamnya.

Matahari menyungging (?), pagi menyingsing. Sakura masih duduk di sana menanti Sasuke. Sampai matahari mulai tinggi ia masih menunggu Sasuke. Sampai tengah hari Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kota. Ia menelusuri jalan kota dengan pandangan kosong. Sakura terdiam di tengah keramaian, waktu seolah terhenti saat ia melihat Sasuke di tengah keramaian juga. Ia merasa kecewa pada Sasuke, bukankah Sasuke bilang, Sakura harus menunggunya di taman itu, di bangku itu?

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya kosong.

Onyx Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura menyiratkan kedinginan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak ada di sana?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf" gumam Sasuke sembari terus menatap Sakura dingin.

'Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke jadi bersikap seperti ini?' pikir Sakura. "Kau – akan membawaku pergi kan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam.

Sakura tersenyum hambar, "ya kan? Kau akan membawaku kan?" ulang Sakura.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Apa? kenapa? Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf karena selama ini –"

Sakura menutup telinganya, ia tak mau mendengar alasan Sasuke. Ia takut hatinya tak dapat menerima pernyataan Sasuke. "Hentikan ..." gumam Sakura. "Cukup!" teriaknya.

TAP

Sakura terdiam, ia membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, dan menatap Sasuke yang berlutut di hadapannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya, "marry me" ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum hangat pada Sakura. Ia menujukkan sebuah cincin berlian berwarna hijau senada dengan iris mata Sakura.

TES

Sakura menitikkan air matanya, "apa? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah bicara Raja Haruno. Menjelaskan semuanya, beruntuh ayahmu mau mendengarkanku" jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu ... kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

"Maaf, karena kau sudah menunggu selama ini. Maaf, karena baru kali ini aku memiliki keberanian. Kau tidak akan sendiri lagi Sakura. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam diam, namun air matanya terus menitik.

"Marry me, my princess" ucap Sasuke. Semua orang yang berlalulangan berhenti dengan aktivitasnya untuk melihat kejadian yang akan menjadi sejarah negaranya.

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang tulus, senyumnya yang dulu, kebahagiaannya kembali, "ya!" sahut Sakura bahagia.

Dari kejauhan Raja Haruno memperhatikan dan tersenyum haru melihat putrinya kembali tersenyum seperi dulu.

"Go pick out a white dressmula,"iliki keberanian. enada dengan iris mata sakuhnya karena kedinginan. "enyentuh saku," ucap Sasuke dan tak pernah lepas memandang Sakura. Karena Sasuke, begitu jatuh cinta dengan senyum Sakura. Senyum yang bertahun-tahun tak pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Like a Prince Romeo and Princess Juliet," gumam Sakura.

"Yeah~ this is a love story about us, and I hope you remember about evertything in our love story" ucap Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Hn," gumam Sakura dalam dekapan pangeran berkudanya. Pangeran impiannya. Pangeran kebahagiaannya.

Keesokkan harinya, suasana negara Konoha begitu ramai, karena Konoha akan mengukir sejarah tentang dua kerajaan yang menjadi satu. Kerajaan Haruno dan Kerajaan Uchiha. Sebuah cincin yang mengikat janji sehidup semati dua insan berbahagia ini terpasang dengan manis di jari tengah keduanya. Mereka selalu melempar senyum kebahagiaan. Haruno Sakura, mungkin akan berganti nama setelah ini. Dan Uchiha Fugaku sepertinya harus menurunkan tahta raja pada putranya setelah ini.

**END**

**A/N:**

Happy ending! Aku berhasil buat cerita ini dalam waktu 4 jam. Bahahahahahaha! Tapi jadinya fict yang caur benzet~!

Ya sudahlah, I hope you like it. And ~ don't forget to review, oke?

Maaf, bahasa Inggrisnya masih ancur, saya ngutip juga sih~ tapi ada yang saya karang sendiri. Maaf ya? Ancur benzet ...

Fict ini saya ambil dari lagu **Taylor Swift **yang berjudul **Love Story**. Lagunya unik dan menarik, padahal lagunya udah lama ada di hape gue, tapi baru denger baru-baru ini, setelah tahu artinya saya kagum sekali! Nggak salah aku nge'fans sama Taylor Swift, sudah cantik, cerdas, lagunya oke, suaranya eko (?).

Belakangan ini, di salah satu stasion tv diputar K-drama, judulnya 'DREAM HIGH', ceritanya menarik, kalimat-kalimat penyemangatnya juga oke, jadi bukan cercin biasa-biasa, di film ini juga banyak aksi yang keren dan ditunggu-tunggu (kok Loe malah promosi? Lagian kan filmnya udah tamat?). Hahaha ... iya, filmnya udah tamat. Tapi aku suka banget soundtracknya~ MANTAP CIEN~ aku sampai hapal loh, yang openingnya.

_I Dream High nan kkumeul kkujyo_

_Hindeul ttaemyeon nan nuneul gamgo_

_Kkumi irweojineun geu sunganeul_

_Gyesok tteoollimyeo ireonajyo_

_Duryeoumeui kkeuteseo nan_

_Oneuldo heundeullijyo_

_Tteorejilka bwa naraoreuji mothaneun_

_Eorin saecheoreom_

_Jakku naega hal su inna_

_Nae kkumi irweojilkka_

_Naeditneun georeum han georeum georeumi dashi_

_Duryeoweo jil ttaemeda_

_I Dream High nan kkumeul kkujyo_

_Hindeul ttaemyeon nan nuneul gamgo_

_Kkumi irweojineun geu sunganeul_

_Gyesok tteoollimyeo ireonajyo_

_I can fly high naneun mideoyo_

_Eonjenganeun jeo haneulwiro_

_Nalgaereul pyeogo nugubodado_

_Jayurobge nopi nara oreul geoeyo_

_Neomeojin nal ireukkyeo jul_

_Yaonggiga phiryohajyo_

_Meonjireul teolgo dashi ireona tto han beon_

_Ttwieogal yongginga_

_Dashi han beon nareul midgo_

_Naeui unmyeongeul midgo_

_Modeun geol geolgo nae kkiboda nopeun byeogeul_

_Ttwieo neomeulgeoeyo~ oh_

_I Dream High nan kkumeul kkujyo_

_Hindeul ttaemyeon nan nuneul gamgo_

_Kkumi irweojineun geu sunganeul_

_Gyesok tteoollimyeo ireonajyo_

_I can fly high naneun mideoyo_

_Eonjenganeun jeo haneulwiro_

_Nalgaereul pyeogo nugubodado_

_Jayurobge nopi nara oreul geoeyo_

_Dream High a chance to fly high_

_Apeumdeureun ijen modu da bye bye_

_Haneure inneun jeo byeoldeul_

_Cheoreom nopi narabwa ni kkumdeureul_

_Pyeolchyeo boneun geoya time for you to shine_

_Ijebuteo shijagiya gotta make 'em mine_

_Ni soneuro irweoga mirael duryeoweo hajiman_

_Ijen himkkeot jashinitge georeoga_

_Destiny sukmyeongiji meomchul su eopneun_

_Unmyeongi jigeum uri nunape pyeolchyeojiji_

_I geon neoreul wihan whole new fantasy_

_Geureoni ijebuteo yeogi soneul jaba_

_Urieui mikpyoneun jigembuteo hana_

_Kkumgwa mirae pji haji anha_

_Jeolmeum yeoljeong yeogi moduda_

_Dream High_

_I Dream High nan kkumeul kkujyo_

_Hindeul ttaemyeon nan nuneul gamgo_

_Kkumi irweojineun geu sunganeul_

_Gyesok tteoollimyeo ireonajyo_

_I can fly high naneun mideoyo_

_Eonjenganeun jeo haneulwiro_

_Nalgaereul pyeogo nugubodado_

_Jayurobge nopi nara oreul geoeyo_

Gimana? Bagus nggak suara gue? Nggak kalah bagusnya kan dengan Miss A yang jadi Go Ye Mi ntuh? Bahahahahahahaha! Terima kasih – terima kasih – terima kasih*tebar ciuman ternista* (HOEEKKKKKZZZZ!).


End file.
